


Pure

by jinxit



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxit/pseuds/jinxit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smut story featuring the grey robe scene in Paris spiced up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Porcelain skin. A soft grey robe clinging to all her curves. Bare feet on the floor and an air of desperation in the air. And the smell. Oh god, the mix of Miranda's perfume, flowers in the room and something fresh and simple, like shower gel was setting Andrea's senses in fire. She knew she was in for a tough time when she entered the room several minutes ago, but nothing could have prepared her for what came next. It was like her brain was split in half: one half was listening to what Miranda was saying and emphasising while another one was trying to figure out if she was naked under her robe and what her skin tastes like and if her tongue would be as vicious and attacking when battling with her own, or would it be tentative and unsure? Andrea knew the former would set her on fire, but then again the latter might just be her undoing for life.

Andrea tried to shake it off, but as the word "divorce" left Miranda's lips she felt hot all over. The word was like a punch to her lower abdomen, the initial shock quickly recognised by her body as arousal, heavy and sudden coiling down there like a snake, waiting, preparing to strike.

It was funny how Andrea Sachs never truly considered herself to be a sexual being - her history was quite boring compared to her friends. The first guy she had sex with was her college boyfriend. They had been going out for several months and then she "gave it up", at least that's how it felt. After a couple of times Andy realised that cuddling and kissing was way more enjoyable then the actual deed and quit thinking about it for some time. Then there was Lexy.

Lexy was her roommate's cousin who came to stay for a week. She had trendy short hair and wore low cut jeans and her underwear could always be seen. Andy remembered it quite well as Lexy loved Disney characters and it was really silly on a grown up woman with enough sass to fuel a small city, but there it was, Micky Mouse to Donald Duck looking up at Andy from Lexy's hips, and over them there was always a patch of skin, tanned and alluring. For several days Andy stuttered and stumbled around the apartment, unaware of her own obviousness , until one night when her roommate was out Lexy climbed into bed with her and said "Shhh, baby."

That had been the sexiest thing Andy had ever heard in her life.

"So that's what they call an orgasm," she whispered some time later and the next three days taught her more about her own body then a year in bed with her boyfriend. Then Lexy left and Andy cried for a couple of weeks. The boyfriend was forgotten like he had never even existed and then came along Nate.

Nate was fierce and fun and the sex was fierce and fun and they loved to experiment – Andy couldn't have been happier. It felt like she finally found the whole package - she was sure she was going to marry the guy and have smiley curly children with him and have sex with him until she was like 60 and it became gross, but they'd do it anyway because they were meant to be together.

Well, that idea went to shit 2 minutes into her new job. Miranda fucking Priestly ruined her life.

Going to work every day was a torture and Andrea didn't know what was worse: subjecting herself to Miranda's unrelentless sarcastic bashing or subjecting herself to constantly seeing Miranda's taut ass, perfect calves, proud breasts long neck and sexy lips. Those were the sexiest lips she had ever seen. Had she been a designer she would screw up her whole collection only to deserve that famous "pursing of the lips." And then there were the eyes, that Andrea didn't even dare to think of.

Two minutes into the job Andrea Sachs knew she wanted to fuck Miranda Priestly senseless. That night she fucked Nate senseless and she was quite happy.

Two weeks into the job Andrea Sachs knew she wanted to be fucking Miranda Priestly senseless for the rest of her life. Because fucking Nate senseless didn't really do it for her anymore.

Two months into the job Andrea Sachs knew that her desire for Miranda Priestly was bordering on obsessiveness. It worried her. She never opened her eyes in bed with Nate anymore. She begged him to shave his face right before eating her out and it still wasn't the same. She asked him to take her from behind and after a while she knew he was getting frustrated.

Five months into the job Andrea Sachs realised she was in love with Miranda fucking Priestly. To say that revelation was the worst thing that ever happened to her was an understatement. Hearing her name roll off the editor's lips sent her whole body into an agonising want and later that night Nate was quite happy with her wanton ways except she couldn't come. No matter what he tried it just didn't work. Andrea had a horrible suspicion all her orgasms were now pre-booked for the Editor in Chief of Runway magazine.

Seven months into the job Andrea Sachs realised she loved Miranda Priestly. It was unhealthy. It was never going to happen, but she was a ruined woman. Nate guessed and left, not that there was any other option for him really. Andrea hadn't come in two months and she had a horrible feeling that was it. Because Miranda priestly was bitchy, stern, demanding and straight and Andrea was her assistant. Nothing would ever happen. The worst thing was that Andrea realised, that she'd be happy to never have another orgasm if it meant being by Miranda's side. Except that had an expiration date as well, making Andy feel like her life had an expiration date somehow. Those thoughts were depressing and she pushed them to the back of her mind but they fucking lingered.

Sitting alone at her apartment and having wine Andy tried to come up with a plan on how to get on with her life. Every healthy and sensible plan had her leaving Miranda behind and therefore none of them were worth considering. Andy knew she had it bad.

It washed to believe it, but she didn't really know quite how bad until she was faced with the sight of Miranda on that couch. The woman had been crying and all Andy wanted was to kiss it better. Or to fuck it better if that would help. Not that that was an option.

It was funny how Andrea Sachs never truly considered herself to be a sexual being - right now she felt like a succubus preying on her victim, except the joke was on her since Miranda was never to be the victim, so in the end she was just a succubus drowning in her own want.

"Is there anything else I can do?" she asked, her heart breaking for Miranda's pain, her pussy as wet as the pacific ocean.

"Your job." Miranda said and Andrea willed herself to lower her gaze.

The job in question was going over the seating chart. Andy realised she was lucky/unlucky enough to have only printed one copy. That meant moving over to Miranda's side to look over it. That in turn meant subjecting herself to her kryptonite's close proximity, to her overpowering smell and warmth radiating from her body. It was getting harder to keep herself in line by the minute.

She managed though, like she had been managing for the last eight month. She managed when Miranda shifted and her hip was accidentally pressed into hers for a second. She managed when their fingers brushed over the chart. But then Miranda stretched her arm out and flexed her fingers in that insanely hot demanding manner of hers muttering: "Hand me a chocolate. A milky one."

Andrea couldn't think, couldn't move. She knew the chocolate box was right in front of her, but all she could see was that alabaster arm, turned up, skin looking soft and inviting with the robe sleeve rolled up slightly from the movement. A second later she found herself pressing a soft kiss to that arm, just below the elbow crease. Her mind in overdrive, she moved to give another kiss, now flicking her tongue over the sensitive skin and feeling Miranda shudder under her touch.

She didn't move her arm away so Andy thought it must have been a good sign. Looking up she was met with a pair with blue eyes wide with shock. Shock was not disgust, but that could follow after. Cursing herself internally for blowing her cover Andy held Miranda's gaze, sliding down to the floor and moving to stand on her knees in front of the editor. She knew that this moment was going to change her life and she knew she had to take a leap or she would regret it forever.

Miranda's voice was hollow and verging on trembling.

"Andrea, what is this?"

"This is me showing you that I love you." She let her hands stroke up and down Miranda's hips still covered by the soft grey robe. Her fingertips felt on fire, just being allowed to touch the woman even through a layer of cashmere.

Miranda's eyes widened even more, her hands shooting to cup Andrea's head.

"i don't… I don't…" She stuttered as Andrea caught her index finger with her mouth and sucked it in all the way, letting her tongue swirl over it. "I don't feel the same way and you…" Andy let the finger escape, digging her fingers more firmly at the top of Miranda's hips, earning her another sharp intake of breath from the older woman. "You need to stop right now" Miranda finally managed, grabbing Andy's shoulders and pushing her away slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

“You don’t sound too convincing and if there’s any chance you might want this I am not going to stop.” Andy admitted, well aware of how crazy that sounded. She didn’t care, she was on the floor in front of the love of her life, said woman’s fingers were touching her shoulders, not really pushing away anymore, but keeping her in place.

“Andrea, this is inappropriate.” Miranda tried to reason as Andy moved her hands over the woman’s hips once again. She thanked god the editor was not sitting cross-legged anymore, so she managed to push her knees apart softly, moving into the space in between, her upper body now pressed to Miranda’s front.

 “No, this is” she purred, wrapping her arms around Miranda’s waist and placing a soft kiss on the exposed collarbone. Miranda’s fingers clutched at her shoulder’s once again and Andy knew she had a chance. She let her tongue trace the collarbone when she hear Miranda speak up again.

“Andrea, stop. Please, this is wrong. If you feel about me the way that you… ah…” Andy just hugged the woman tighter, moving Miranda towards herself so that her own stomach was pressing into the juncture of the editor’s legs. “You would want me to love you back…” Andy placed an open-mouthed kiss to the place where the shoulder met Miranda’s neck and rolled her tongue over it, sucking gently and teasing the spot. She could swear Miranda bit back a moan as she continued: “And I can’t offer you that…” It stung. But the heavenly delight of Miranda’s skin under her lips beat anything. Andy couldn’t make herself stop lavishing attention to Miranda’s neck so she moved up to caress the spot right below her ear, biting her earlobe slightly, then sucking on it. She stopped abruptly as she heard Miranda sigh defeatedly: “You are so naive, Andrea, I would hate to disappoint you.”

Andrea dared to look up and into those blue eyes again. What she saw made her heart melt: sadness, tenderness, concern, desire… “You like this.” she blurted out, surprised. Her nipples were hard like tiny mountain peaks, pressed into Miranda’s hot body. The desire for the woman was overwhelming.

“I like this.” Miranda admitted looking Andy in the eye. “But this is wrong, Andrea. You should stop before…”

“Shhh baby.” Andrea couldn't believe she interrupted Miranda or that she called her “baby”. Apparently some previously unknown facet of her personality was taking over tonight and she was damn happy it did. “Just let me take care of you.” She leaned closer and whispered straight into Miranda’s ear, interrupting her words with light nibbles and bites: “You could use some happy right now and I’ve been dying to do this for eight months.” She placed a strategic bite at the base of Miranda’s throat and continued: “You could never disappoint me. I don’t have expectations.”

“You are very tempting… But don’t try to fool me, you do have expectations, just like everyone else.” Miranda pulled her up, pushing her away  **slightly** once again.

 “No I don’t” Andy smiled widely at her and stole a quick kiss on the lips, touching hers to Miranda’s slightly and retreating quickly.

Miranda gasped in surprise once again as Andy licked her lips. “Soft…” she murmured. “Like velvet.” She watched Miranda’s pupils grow larger with desire. “You’re right, I have expectations.  I expect to find out how you feel and taste everywhere.” Andy let s dreamy smile grace her lips as she reached up to grab both Miranda’s hands by the wrists. “I expect you would feel and taste divine… I expect this will be a one time thing and I will take the deal, Miranda.” She rubbed small circles with her thumbs as she continued: “You have no idea how delicious you are to me.” She closed her eyes, waiting. Knowing that another objection from Miranda, another push and she would have to stop. She had used up all her seduction powers and if Miranda wouldn’t have her it would have to be it. She flinched when she felt soft fingers lifting her chin up. She shuddered, when she felt warm breath on her lips as Miranda whispered “Show me” into her mouth. Andy opened her eyes just to be faced with the sexiest thing she had ever seen: a wry predatory smile on Miranda’s lips: it was on.


	3. Chapter 3

It only took a fracture of a movement for Andy to capture Miranda’s smug lips with her own. It took her a fracture of a second to have her tongue delve into the welcoming teasing warmness of Miranda’s mouth, tracing her impossibly soft lips, meeting her daring tongue for the first time. Andy moaned into the kiss, restraining herself from going harder, going further. The softness of it was unimaginable and it was blowing Andy’s mind away. It was so easy to break that languid softness into a passionate battle or a demanding attack, but Andy hung in there, trembling from this sweet torture but never backing out, never pressing for more. Their lips and tongues danced, teasing, provoking, pushing and relenting, giving in and playing with each other.

 Andy found it insanely erotic that she was pressed almost fully against Miranda and yet their lips were the only real point of contact between them - her own arms were wrapped up around the other woman, unmoving, and Miranda wasn’t touching her anymore. Her whole attention was on that delicious feeling of Miranda’s silky lips and hot tongue moving with her own.

Sneakily, she untangled one arm and slid it up Miranda’s bare leg, under the grey robe, teasing the underside of Miranda’s thigh with seemingly innocent strokes. In return, the editor bit her lower lip slightly, making her moan involuntarily. She looked up into a pair of sly blue eyes and wondered if she would make it out alive. Her body was on fire and her heart was beating way too fast, there was a certain tightness in her chest like she wanted to cry all of a sudden. Reaching for Miranda’s lips once again she closed her eyes, hoping none of her raging emotions had spilled out as she was sure Miranda would put an end to this if she had any idea how undone Andy was emotionally. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind Andy pushed harder, being more aggressive with her lips and using her other hand to grip Miranda’s neck and pull her even closer. The kissing was becoming feverish, the mere thought of Miranda letting her dominate was intoxicating.

Now there was fighting of the tongues, biting and sucking on each others lips, but the addictive tenderness was still somehow present, in the way the bitten lip was soothed immediately after, in the way one of them gave in and embraced the winner with their tongue. When Andy pulled back next time, not able to deny herself the pleasure of knowing how a thoroughly kissed Miranda looked like she was rewarded with a real sight: the woman’s lips were flushed, her eyes sparkling, her hair a mess. She was breathing heavily as she purred, obviously well aware of her state:

“Enjoying the effect, aren’t you?”

Andrea smiled cheekily and let her hand tease the back of Miranda’s thigh once again: “Immensely” she whispered, running her fingers over the sensitive skin. Up and down, up and down, each time going a bit further up, daring a bit more.

Miranda’s face was strangely unguarded and Andy could see every bit of pleasure she was causing running through the editor’s features. It was like gasoline pouring into her already burning flame, getting to see that, knowing that Miranda was letting her see this, trusting her completely.  And then she felt Miranda’s hand running through her hair softly, caressing her neck, blue eyes peering into her desire-filled ones. Keeping her eyes open was a struggle, but when Miranda pulled her in roughly and claimed her lips confidently, like she owned them (which she did even if she didn't know that), it was breathing that proved difficult. This time she editor was in control, playing with her lips, toying with her tongue, smirking into the kiss. It was the smirking that had Andy undone, moaning softly into that unusually wanton mouth. She felt a pang of panic washing over her as she realised she was losing control of the situation. She knew she wasn’t going to win this game as her feelings would always remain unrequited, but she wanted to at least have some say in how much she was going to give to the editor. Right now she felt that if she let Miranda take what the editor wants, there would be nothing left of her.

The push to Miranda’s shoulders came a bit rougher then she planned to, but the result was achieved: the woman fell back onto the pillows and stared at her from a half-sitting position.

“Cold feet?” The editor’s lips were still flushed, but the familiar sternness started to show slightly.

Andy just smirked, instead of replying, noting that apparently the smirking thing worked both ways. Without hesitation she reached for the belt at the editor’s waist and untied it, letting it fall free, letting the grey robe become undone. As soon as she saw a path of milky skin she knew had been right. Miranda was indeed naked underneath. The robe didn’t open completely and Andy decided to unwrap her present slowly. She licked her lips and traced a finger along the exposed skin between Miranda’s breasts still covered by soft grey fabric.

“You are magnificent” She whispered and leaned in, craving to taste that skin, to mark it, to own it even if it was just for one night. Miranda tasted delicious, her skin smelled faintly of jasmine, soft and warm to the touch, exquisite to the tongue. Her hand sneaked it’s way back up Miranda’s thigh, gripping it tightly this time, showing intent. Andy was rewarded with a faint moan from those perfect lips and she looked up once again. The editor was biting her lip, her head thrown back against the pillows in ecstasy. Andy knew that this was the image that was going to be etched into her memory forever, the line of the neck, the flash of white teeth against the red of the lips.

Miranda’s hand tried to sneak back into her hair, but Andy caught it, kissing the wrist, feeling the vein pulse against her tongue as she sucked on it slightly. “Let me take care of you,” she said, smiling into Miranda’s hand, letting it fall free, watching it clutch the edge of the sofa as Andy’s hands stroked the hard peaks of Miranda’s nipples under the thin fabric. The urge to taste was incredible and Andy carefully sneaked her hands under the grey robe, opening it and exposing Miranda’s breasts to the soft light. She felt a sharp intake of breath from the woman she loved and smiled openly, brushing her fingers against the now naked flesh.

“I hope you are enjoying this particular kind of torture, Andrea” A raspy voice teased her as Andy stared at the utter perfection that was Miranda’s breasts.

“Do you know,” her tongue reached out to slowly lick one nipple, as her fingers toyed with the other, “that whenever you call me “Andrea”,” another lick and a twist of her fingers, “I get so inappropriately wet I can hardly stand it.” Andy finally allowed herself to suck the hard pink bud into her mouth softly, her tongue playing with the very tip, eliciting a moan from Miranda.

“I know now, Andrea” Miranda smirked once again as Andy lavished her attention on the other nipple. Her free hand went under Miranda’s robe, grabbing her bottom and pulling the editor towards her. Their lips were now close once again and another searing kiss happened before Andy could stop it. She knew she had to stop it as every kiss was stealing another bit of her soul, dissolving her restraint like acid. She felt Miranda’s leg wrapping around her hip, pulling her in and she knew it was time to regain control once again.

“I want to taste you.” She growled into Miranda’s mouth and moved lower down the editor’s body, pushing the robe out of the way.


End file.
